


Safe

by IHeartSnuffles



Series: Pinescone Drabbles [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's first instinct is to hide, his anxiety grips him like the hold of a friend shaking him over and over until he's sick. The darkness doesn't shake him, it's safer to be alone. He doesn't count on anyone to find him until it's all calm again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

The darkness was welcoming, a warm surrounding presence that enveloped him and hid him completely. It was safe. He was safe. _No eyes, no anger, no one looking for him._ No one was going to find him, nothing but the warm feeling of being hidden and under the weight of his hiding place.

He was terrified, sure, his heart was racing and his mind was slowly coming down from the high that was his anxiety raging at him earlier. Tears slowly dried on his skin, his head slightly sore. His arms were crossed over his chest, hands barely keeping blunt nails from digging into his shoulders, his legs folded up to his chest as well. _Small, close, safe._

As his mind began to slowly dwindle into common thoughts, only then did he open his eyes to the dark surroundings. He was safe, there was no one around, he was wearing a blanket around himself and sitting at the bottom of a closet. Coats hung above him, pressing down on him in a comforting way. Why he enjoyed feeling held down and smothered by heavier things, he’d never understand. All he knew was that it made him safe. _Safe from the monsters, safe from his family whom he feared their scorn the most._

He heard footsteps and felt the closet doors jiggle for a moment before his heart and mind began to race again, but when the door peeked open the room outside was dark. _The safe, calm dark_. Who would open the door?

“Dipper, hey… it’s me, Wirt. It’s been half an hour now, I hope you’re feeling a little better?” An awkwardly shy voice, one that made Dipper’s heart beat with a more excited feeling as opposed to the panic from before, mind swirling with self loathing that brought more tears to his eyes.

“………” He couldn’t even speak, his body shaking slightly beneath the blanket, fingers digging into his shoulders to try and steady himself but ultimately failing. _Wirt would want an answer, give him an answer, he wants to hear that you’re okay so he can leave you alone. You need to be alone you’re not worth being around just stay in the dark until it all goes away._

“Ah well, it was worth a shot.” _There, see. He’s leaving. He didn’t want to stay long, not while you’re sniveling and whining and crying all over the place and shaking like a madman. His eyes are too beautiful to stare at your stupid, worthless self. Darkness, dark, pressure, stay safe no eyes, no eyes here._

Dipper felt the closet shift again and nearly let out a sob when he felt arms wrap around him and carefully maneuver him to the nearby bed, the blanket still wrapped around him but the feeling of being surrounded was gone. The room wasn’t nearly as dark as the closet, Wirt plainly visible and concern etched on his features as he carried Dipper. _Not safe, not nearly as safe, there’s space for eyes now. He’s looking at you, hide HIDE._ The arms pulled away for a moment once they were settled on the bed and Dipper couldn’t help but let out a shuddering sigh, before Wirt began to get up and bring over pillows and blankets from an unknown source.

_Safe, cover, hide hide cover yourself in the pillows and hide in the dark, calm down._ Dipper’s eyes widened as Wirt stacked the pillows and blankets around him to make a small fort that was just barely big enough for two, the whole thing feeling very claustrophobic for someone else but to Dipper it was perfect. _Dark dark, safe, covered, hidden, no eyes to find him._

“Here. Since I pulled you out of there, you’ll need someplace to hide right? Is it okay if… if I come in and hold you?” Wirt’s voice was soft, cautious, not angry at all for his shameful display. He felt indebted to Wirt, wanted to give him everything he could. _If only it was enough._

“……please.” He unhooked one of his hands from his shoulders, indents left in the shape of crescent moons on his skin beneath fabric as he reached up and pulled Wirt weakly into the fort, unable to hold back a loud sob as he curled into his boyfriend’s embrace beneath the warm darkness, finally letting the dam break in his mind and allowing himself to slip into grief and grateful tears. The smell of Wirt’s clothes, the familiarity of his arms around him, legs twined together beneath mounds of pillows. _Safe, Wirt, safe, warm._

“Of course. Love you Dipper, love you so much. I’m here, it’s okay, I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiety attacks are not fun, but writing them out helps I suppose. If you have any pinescone prompt requests head over to my tumblr (iheartpkmn) and hop on into the inbox if you would like something written :3


End file.
